


Teoria Chaosu

by Arana_Q



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Clones, Gen, Racism
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arana_Q/pseuds/Arana_Q
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krótki ficzek z okazji kanonizacji Thrawna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teoria Chaosu

Mitth'raw'nuruodo IX, dziewiąty klon Wielkiego Admirała Thrawna, żałował, że go wskrzesili. Nie dlatego, że ostatnie cztery godziny spędził na czworaka, rzygając zatęchłym bionicznym płynem, chociaż była to rozrywka, w której nawet on nie doszukiwał się wewnętrznej estetyki. Nie dlatego, że dostał jedynie cienki, biały szlafrok. Nawet nie dlatego, że generał, z którym rozmawiał, zachowywał się trochę, jakby ktoś kazał mu omawiać taktyki wojenne z przywiezionym z daleka egzotycznym tosterem.   
Powodem, dla którego bardzo pragnął znowu pogrążyć się w niebyt, było to, co usłyszał.   
\- Nie wydaje mi się, żeby był jakikolwiek powód, aby kapitan miała możliwość wyłączenia wszystkich osłon... - zaczął, przerywając nagłym wybuchem kaszlu. Coś w nim chlupało. Nie wydawało mu się, aby kiedykolwiek czuł się tak... biologicznie. Neuronowe ścieżki pamięci oryginalnego Mitth'raw'nuruodo nadal działały ociężale. Był skołowany.   
\- Bo prawdopodobnie nie ma - wycedził generał o pomarańczowych włosach. Ton jego wypowiedzi świadczył dobitnie, że jej prawdziwa treść brzmiała raczej "nie pouczaj mnie, ty niebieskie gówno". - Jednak praktycznie każdą część Starkillera projektował inny zespół, jądro było więc niekompatybilne z osłonami, te z systemem zabezpieczeń, które odrzucały chipy dostępu, które po naprawieniu podzielono na trzy kategorie, przy czym dwie skasowano po ataku szpiegowskim, a pozostałe okazały się mieć furtkę. Po zatkaniu jej każdorazowe uruchomienie oznaczało problemy z wentylacją. Skasowano więc tymczasowo poziomy uprawnień, co spowodowało zawieszenie systemu, który okazał się z kolei wadliwy przy próbie rozruchu awaryjnego z powodu malwersacji środków przeznaczonych na ochronę oprogramowania, finalnie więc Starkiller prawdopodobnie działał za pomocą Mocy, modlitw i siły przekonywania.   
Mitth'raw'nuruodo IX przez chwilę milczał.   
\- Czy wszystko w Najwyższym Porządku działa podobnie chaotycznie?  
Generał uśmiechnął się paskudnie i poklepał go po ramieniu.   
\- Niedługo poznasz Kylo Rena, uznaj go za... dostateczną alegorię tego, jak działa tutejsza organizacja. Po tylu latach powinieneś nauczyć się, że niektórych rzeczy po prostu nie da się przewidzieć.


End file.
